


While I Crave You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's having a hard time letting go.





	While I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins, ring

The ring is the only place he can get his hands on Seth nowadays. Sure, the hands he reaches out to Seth are closed fists and the hugs have turned into shoulder tackles, but it’s better than nothing. 

Better than the aching void that Seth will leave behind in Dean’s heart when this is finally over between them. Their feud can’t go on forever, Dean knows, but it doesn’t stop him from doing everything he can to prolong it. 

The ring is the only place he gets to touch Seth. It’s the only place he can feel Seth’s heat and skin and know that Seth still feels something for him, even if it is hatred and rage. It’s better than cold indifference. It’s better than feeling numb. He’ll let Seth’s rage and hate burn through him if it means he gets to touch him, even if it is closed fists instead of open hands.

It’s better than the nothing he’ll fade into when he’s no longer relevant to Seth’s life. Seth won’t always orbit him because this feud will end and Seth will move on to the next big thing Triple H has planned for him and Dean will be left behind. 

Dean can’t let that happen. 

The ring is the only place where he has Seth’s attention and can pretend for a moment that Seth still loves him when his eyes are focused on him so intently. Hate and love look a lot alike, right?


End file.
